the_equestrian_ressitance_escapadesfandomcom-20200213-history
Russell Ferguson
Russell Ferguson is a hedgehog with a talent for organization. He is somewhat uptight, but he always makes sure the plans go through and keeps things from getting too out of control. Because of his skills, he frequently acts as the de facto leader of the pets, though the other pets sometimes think Russell is boring. Sometimes Russell is mistaken for a porcupine, when he is actually a hedgehog, like Sonic the Hedgehog. His dragon is a Terrible Terror called "Speedster". And he's the Padawan Teacher of Darwin. Bio Personality Out of all the pets, Russell could be considered the most levelheaded of them. He is very smart, clever, and loves to organize things and make plans. Unfortunately, he sometimes goes overboard trying to make too many plans at once. He also tends to overly-complicate things when they should be really easy to do or manage. It's not that he means to make things harder or seem twice as challenging, he just wants to try to make everything as flawless as possible in order to succeed. Sometimes he can be a little bit selfish, such as when he tried to make Minka Mark sell her art and what-not, not realizing that he was only making it business for her, thus no longer any fun. He has a somewhat cynical view of "love" as seen in "Secret Cupet". However, after briefly falling in love with Penny Ling (due to a love song spell by Sugar Sprinkles) he seems to have a more positive outlook on it. Physical Appearance Russell is a bright orange colored hedgehog with light coloring inside his ears and bright golden-green eyes. His muzzle is the same color as his fur, while the markings on his face and tummy are peachy-orange. His quills are a mixture of bright brown and dark brown. His black nose is small and pointy, and he also has a tiny fang that often sticks out. When in his Jedi master outfit, he wears a tan-white tunic with light brown pants, and a brown belt with holster for his pistol and clip for his saber. (sort of based of Obi-Wan Kenobi's outfit) Main Weaponry * S&W M61 "Escourt" Pistol * Light Green Lightsaber Shoto * RT-32 Blaster Trivia * A running gag is that he's often mistaken as a porcupine. * Russell is similar to Twilight Sparkle in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Such as having a double double checklist and even having many organization needs as Twilight Sparkle has. * He has also have same personality as Samson and Raj from Camp Lazlo. Also he have his grumpiness like in Squidward of Spongebob Squarepants. He might have also a personality similar to Double D from Ed, Edd, and Eddy, and is as smart as him. * Gallery Russell Ferguson (corrupted).png|Russell Ferguson (Corrupted by the Sith) Russell Ferguson (weilding his Lightsaber).png|Russell Ferguson weilding his lightsaber Russell Ferguson (Jedi Outfit).png|Russell Ferguson (Jedi Master outfit) Category:HEROES Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Pets Category:Littlest Pets Category:Hedgehogs Category:Smart Characters Category:Organized Characters Category:The Resistance Category:Dragon Riders Category:Gunners Category:Laser-Users Category:Lightsabermen Category:Corrupted Characters Category:The Jedi Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Blaster Users Category:Jedi Knights Category:Jedi Masters Category:Padawan Teachers Category:Form III Users Category:Form IV Users